Panda Brothers: Part I
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki's living a simple life at home with his cousins in the Valley of Peace and then one day...a message from his parents will completely change Musaki's life; when he finds out that he has an older brother. And he seeks to head to Shanghai Secluded Valley to get some answers and some more soul-searching. Will he find what he's looking for? Enjoy!
1. Simple Home Life

New story is here! As you guys may or may not know, this one is about Musaki finding out that he has an older brother. I thought that since the early years of Okinawa was shown on 'Sakamoto's Life Story' installment 4, I would be asked...whatever happened to Okinawa? That's where this story comes in. Musaki finds out that he has an older brother and this is gonna be one of the most amazing stories I've ever written. Dedicated to Master of Stories and SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! Hope ya like!

* * *

Panda Brothers, Part I

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Simple Home Life

It had been a couple of months since Musaki and Arizona lived in Mako's place and since Reiko got pregnant and pretty much everything was all normal...except for the fact that Mako's getting ready for the new room for their newborn cubs to make sure everything looks amazingly well and he's very anxious for this moment and Musaki walks in the room and sees that he's colliding both blue and pink; one for the boys' side and the other for the girls' side and he said, "Looks pretty good, unc."

Mako turns around and sees his nephew coming in and he said, "Glad you like it, Musaki. Everything is gonna be right in its place the minute those baby pandas come into this world."

"Just try not to overdo it." Musaki added.

Mako gave Musaki a little stare and he said, "Why would you think that?"

Musaki takes at least one part of the boys' side and sees a gamut of baby toys all over each crib and he said, "Because each baby should have at least one toy to have as their favorites."

Mako sees what he meant and quickly realized his mistake and gathered all of the baby toys out of the crib and placed only one in each of them and he said, "Thanks. I'm just so excited to be a dad again."

"You're already a great father. I'm really happy for you and aunt Reiko and you two will make such great parents." Musaki said, giving his uncle some much needed support.

Mako chuckled softly and he patted his nephew on the back and said, "Saki, you're more and more like your father everyday; always giving me the strength to believe in myself and encouraging me."

Musaki chuckled at this and he said to his uncle, "Well...who wouldn't?"

Soon after, he left the room leaving Mako some time to make sure it looks well and headed downstairs to hang with Arizona and he saw Samurai heading out of the door and said, "Heading back to Mr. Ping's?"

"Yep. By the way, tell dad I'll be home a little late today. Okami and I are assigned to clean up most of the kitchen and the shop due to a food fight started by Master Tigress earlier today." Samurai replied.

Musaki rolled his eyes and knew that Tigress was the last person would commit something like this and said, "Why would she start a food fight?'

"Your guess is as good as mine." Samurai replied.

Musaki sighed at that and he lets out a little chuckle and said, "I'm tempted to get to the bottom of this, but I really shouldn't push the issue."

"That sounds best." Samurai agreed.

Musaki nods his head and he asked, "How are things with you and Okami going?"

"Things are going really great. We're like partners when it comes to cleaning, cooking, serving up an order and things like that. And we'd cover each other's shifts if something's up." Samurai replied.

"That's great to hear. See you later, man." Musaki said, happily.

"Later, cuz." Samurai said, before heading out of the door on the way to the noodle shop.

Just then, Arizona and Max came down to the kitchen to get some food and walked past Musaki and they said 'hi' to each other and Arizona said, "So...you wanna hang around the Jade Palace today? I feel like I'm up for some training."

"Yeah, me too." Max agreed.

"Sure, I'm about to go there anyway. I feel like I'm in the need for a little sparring session...but this time, I'm not gonna go easy on you, Zona." Musaki replied.

Arizona could tell that Musaki was asking for a rematch and he lets out a smirk and said, "Yeah, well...the feeling's mutual. I'm looking forward to kick your panda butt again."

"As if, man." Musaki added.

Max just sighed at the two of them and he said to them, "Well...I'm gonna try to beat Monkey again."

The surprising change of training masters seemed to come as a surprise to Musaki and Arizona because normally, he'd spar or compete against Tigress for something and Musaki asked, "Why Monkey?"

"Because each time Tigress and I are in a room, there's trouble. And she usually starts it." Max answered.

Arizona couldn't argue with that particular reason whatsoever and he said, "That makes perfect sense."

"Did you tell her?" asked Musaki.

Max shook his head stating 'no' and that made Musaki and Arizona turn to each other, knowing fully intact that Tigress doesn't want to be the last to know and Arizona said, "Maybe you should've told her that you want to switch masters."

"Nah...I only told Master Shifu." Max replied.

As the three were heading out, Musaki looked at Arizona and said, "Think we should tell her?"

"It's not our place to tell her. She'll have to find out for herself." Arizona answered.

* * *

Awesome start, huh? Well, stick around for more? And I know you'll ask me why is there a part 1. Well, I'll answer that question for ya whether by review or PM.


	2. Sparring Rematch

On this chapter, you see Arizona trying to beat Musaki in a sparring match and you know Musaki always wins...and on this chapter, it's gonna change.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sparring Rematch

At the Training Hall

Arizona and Musaki looked up at each other, both determined to outmatch each other and for Arizona to redeem himself after being beaten many times by Musaki and it was his turn for a day of reckoning and a chance to win victory. Arizona gave out a very serious look on his face that he means business and he lets out a silent growl and balled up his fists and Musaki looked at him in the same way, but with an added smirk, brimming with confidence.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk on your face the minute I win this match." Arizona said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Musaki said, putting on his japanese headband.

Both of them got in their basic stances and each of them charged at each other and slugged them down hard with their fists and both of them kicked, punched, shoved, flipped and thrashed them down as hard as they could and with Arizona's quick punches, Musaki managed to block and dodge every single punch Arizona could give out and Musaki was smart enough to not let Arizona win this one, so he ducked down as the wolf did his swirling lynx round kick.

Arizona grunts in frustration that Musaki missed and he continued on sparring with him, but Musaki kept dodging him as it goes and the wolf started to get fed up with this and gave Musaki such a thrashing like he meant it, but Musaki fought back as well as he kicked Arizona in the stomach and in the chest as hard as he could and that sent Musaki to do a backflip.

Arizona gathered enough strength to get himself back up and went ahead to attack him quickly with every single move he got out of the book with his strengths and Musaki realized that he'd been training really hard and he went ahead to go all out and kicked-punched him down and then pinned him to the wall with a snarl and then shoved him down to the ground.

Musaki quickly got himself up and continued on fighting each other until finally...Arizona musters plenty confidence to finally knock Musaki out with one single blow and Musaki fell down to the ground, completely defeated. That moment completely brought Arizona to his stronger state that after losing out to Musaki so many times before, he finally won.

Arizona chuckled softly in surprise and he said, "I...I did it. I won. I finally won!"

Musaki opens his eyes and heard Arizona that won and he lets out a deep sigh, but he didn't bellyache that much as he got himself up, dusted himself off and said, "Congratulations, dude. You finally managed to kick my butt."

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Arizona added.

Musaki nodded his head with that and stook out his hand, hoping for a handshake and without any hesitation, Arizona accepts the handshake and he said, "You still fought good, Saki."

"Thanks. By the way, I let you win." Musaki stated.

That shocked Arizona after hearing that Musaki was gonna let him win and he asked, "You let me win?"

"Yep. I knew how much you wanted to beat me so badly, so I decided to just let you have a victory." Musaki answered.

Arizona wanted to get a little bit upset about it, but with him emerging victorious...there's really no need to as he lets out a smile and said, "Thanks, Saki."

Meanwhile, at the courtyard

Monkey and Max practiced some sparring with each other using the staff sticks and Monkey was very quick to spar with Max, but Max managed to protect himself from getting hit and he suddenly blocked and dodged every whack Monkey does and then he does this warrior-pose move where he got down on one knee and clacked the stick with Monkey's.

"You're good, kid." Monkey said.

"Thanks. So are you." Max replied.

They kept going and going and suddenly, Max's advanced moves completely blew Monkey away as they were staff-fighting when he threw the staff in the air, missed being attacked by Monkey by going under him and then rolling down on the ground, finally catching the staff in time and as he stood up, Max still held onto the staff like it was nobody's business.

Monkey chuckled softly and he came to him and said, "That was amazing. I'm so glad you ditched Tigress to train with me."

"He did what?!"

Both of them turned around and saw Tigress looking ticked after what Monkey just said and Max played it cool during this whole thing and he said, "That's not what he meant."

"You were gonna ditch me for Monkey?!" Tigress screeched.

Max still kept his cool and that made Monkey a little bit afraid for both tigers, yet surprised that Max is still keeping cool under pressure especially when confronted by Tigress and Max responded, "I actually had Shifu's permission to switch trainers."

When the answer was finally solved, it still didn't sit well with Tigress and she was gonna make him suffer from it and Monkey tried to break it up and said, "Let's just keep it cool. Max probably wanted to tell you that, but..."

Tigress gave Monkey one of her death glares and said, "You stay out of this!"

"Well...I'll just be going." Max said, calmly as he exists out, but gets stopped by Tigress.

Tigress comes towards Max and she got on his face and said to him, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder you."

As calm as as could be, Max looked at her in the eye and said, "Each time it's you and me, there's always trouble. And I'm not ditching you on purpose. I just don't think I'm right as your student or trainee, so I thought it's best to learn from another master."

Tigress just growled at him and said, "Fine! Do whatever you want!"

She immediately stormed off the court yard, but not before facing Max and lets out an angry snarl and said, "This is not over."

Max rolled his eyes in response to that and didn't take that seriously and only said, "You are so pathetically desperate for attention, aren't you? Two words; man up."

Tigress just didn't want to deal with Max keeping his cool because obviously scaring him didn't really affect him that much and just left in frustration and he turned to Monkey and said, "What do you do?"

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you. I wouldn't stand up to her the way you do. I respect and fear for her too much to even do that." Monkey added.

"Sometimes, there has to be a point where you say enough is enough and just not let anything she says and does bother you." Max replied.

Monkey was surprised that he's learning something from a nine year old and said, "And here I'm the teacher to you."

* * *

Wow...pretty weird, huh? Stay tuned for more life of Musaki!


	3. Winding Down

The calm has commenced and Musaki talks with his best tiger friend, Kendall. BTW, this is for Night Owl Revolution. Thanks for letting me have your OC's!

* * *

Chapter 3: Winding Down

By early sunset, Musaki received a visit from Kendall and as he came to the Jade Palace doors, he was more than thrilled to see him again and he they did this high and low five greeting with each other and a bro-hug on top of that and Kendall said, "Sup, man? How's everything?"

"Pretty good. I just got smoked by Arizona during a rematch. Gotta admit, he's come with an edge." Musaki answered.

Kendall lets out a wince sound after visualizing that if he was in his position and said, "I couldn't imagine losing to a guy like that."

"Neither could I. Usually, it's me that would beat him multiple times even though he asked for several rematches and I end up winning." Musaki answered.

"I couldn't imagine, dude." Kendall replied.

Soon enough, Musaki and Kendall were heading towards the Peach Tree to just talk and stuff like that and Kendall asked, "How come you only visit the Jade Palace for training?"

"It was just time for me to leave the palace, but not my training. And besides, I'm only gonna stick around the Valley of Peace until I'm 21. So...I've got a good three years left for me." Musaki answered.

"But...haven't you done enough training?" asked Kendall.

Musaki lets out a big sigh and he knew that he's been doing a lot of kung-fu training almost his whole life and add that to living in the Jade Palace from the age of 13 until his 18th birthday and he answered, "Sometimes I ask myself that same question. I've traveled all of China with them, been involved in every mission, did some serious training and sparring matches and made a mark on doing a lot of things no one else could attempt to do. I've done so much over those years that it comes to a point where I ask, 'what more could I do?' I've fulfilled everything I was meant to fulfill."

"Where does it stop?" asked Kendall.

"Whenever I want it to stop. Shifu has always told me that my it's nobody's destiny to choose but my own." Musaki answered.

Kendall could understand what he's saying and he said, "Whatever you wanna do is cool with me, man."

"But the best part about living with my uncle; I can be closer to my cousins, help out around the house and I can still do my training in my own pace; mine and Arizona's. And he always plays referee when it comes to Tigress and Max." Musaki answered.

"How is the little guy doing?" asked Kendall.

Musaki chuckled at this and he said, "He's doing good. He's advancing really well for someone his age. In fact, he's above 12 levels more than any other prodigy. I think if Max keeps going, he'll probably do anything he sets his mind to. But he doesn't let that get in way over his head. He keeps it cool."

Back at the palace, Arizona and Max were hanging around in the barracks, just playing a little game of mahjong and as Arizona plans to skip a few stones to beat Max, the white cub completely skips a couple of pieces and headed towards Arizona's side. Arizona lets out a surprised yelp after seeing this and said, "You beat me again, man."

Max giggled at this and said, "For the hundredth time."

"How did you get so good at this?" asked Max.

"From watching you and Musaki. I beat Tigress multiple times before and she can never outsmart the mind of a nine year old white tiger." Max answered.

Arizona chuckled at this in response and messed with his head a little bit and said, "I think you've been hanging around Tigress too long."

"You're probably right." Max answered.

Later on, as Kendall leaves the palace, Musaki, Arizona and Max decided it was time to go as well and as they made it back home, they saw Yow-Ni arguing with Tae Kwan Do over who gets the sushi first and Arizona was getting a little sick of these two fighting over food and he broke it up by getting in the middle and said, "Can't you guys make a compromise, for once?"

"I can try, but Yow-Ni could care less." Tae Kwan replied.

"Look, if you're in South China...there is no such thing as compromise. When we want something, we stand up and take it. No questions asked." Yow-Ni said, with a snarl.

"Well...it may work there, but not here." Tae Kwan added.

Yow-Ni growled at Tae Kwan and he said, "You wanna answer to my fist, dude? Because I have no problem messing up your face."

Arizona groans at this and he pulls out two sushi boxes and gave one to Tae Kwan Do and the other to Yow-Ni and said, "Satisfied?"

"Squabbling over food again?" asked Musaki.

Arizona exhaled sharply at this and replied, "What do you think?"

* * *

Funny stuff. Next up, we meet up with Musaki's parents (in the spirit world of course) and they drop a bombshell. Any guesses? You'll have to find out for yourselves!


	4. Musaki's Unexpected Realization

And here's where Musaki's parents give him some unexpected and surprising news.

* * *

Chapter 4: Musaki's Unexpected Realization

As Musaki was falling asleep later that night, he dreamt of his parents and how he wishes that they'll reunite again in the spirit world and also to spend the rest of his life in Shanghai Secluded Valley, where he will start a family with Summer and be able to live a more peaceful life with the rest of his family members and just live life to the extreme fullest.

Soon, he was awaken by a bright light shining around his room and he shielded his eyes so he wouldn't go blind and sure enough, he felt someone's paw touch his shoulder and he took one look and sees his father standing there and he calmed himself down after that and he said, "Hey, dad."

"Hello, son. How have you been doing?" asked Sakamoto.

Musaki sat up and he replied with a chuckle, "Doing fine. You?"

"Me and your mother are watching over you and Zeke...as usual. From what I can tell, you both are doing really well." Sakamoto answered.

"That's great to hear, dad." Musaki said, smiling.

Sakamoto could see the light on his son's face and it always reminds him of himself every single time and just then, he sees Bao-Yi coming to Musaki's other side and she said, "Both of you look like each other...and just as handsome as ever."

Musaki looked up and saw his mother sitting right beside him and he hugged her tightly and said, "Hi, mom."

"How come you give your mother a hug before me?" Sakamoto said, trying to act a little jealous.

Musaki knew he wouldn't forget to hug his own father and he immediately went in and hugged Sakamoto tightly as well and Sakamoto went and gave his adult son a noogie and Musaki laughed a little bit and said, "That's just how Po does to me."

"Yeah? Po's already an honorary part of the Bushido-Akio's." Sakamoto replied.

That seems to make a lot of sense because Musaki does tend to think of Po as part of the Bushido-Akio family, even though they're not related by blood. But there were always times when Musaki does see Po more like a big brother to him. Musaki then looked at his parents and said, "So...what brings you guys here?"

Bao-Yi looks at her husband with a little bit of a concerned look and said to Sakamoto, "I think it is time that he knows, Saka."

Sakamoto lets out a deep sigh and knew that this moment would come up eventually and Musaki immediately asked them, "Time that I know what?"

"Xing-Fu...there's something that I wish I could've told you before your mother and I were killed by Tai Lung a long time ago." Sakamoto replied.

"In fact, we ought to show you." Bao-Yi added.

And with that, Bao-Yi showed Musaki this little reflection spirit mirror that shows both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi when they were late teenagers and became first time parents and it was revealed that there was another baby panda that was born before Musaki and Zeke came in the picture and that literally surprised Musaki to a point where he couldn't even say anything.

As he watched this baby panda cub, the look on Sakamoto's face was filled with nervousness, anxiety and a little bit of fear of how Musaki will handle it, but he knew that it was for all the right reasons to show Musaki what he wants to know.

"Mom...dad...who's that?" asked Musaki.

"Xing-Fu...that is your older brother." Bao-Yi answered.

* * *

Shocking! Did you guys see this coming? You'll see Musaki's reaction on the next chapter!


	5. Explanation

And here's Musaki's reaction to the revelation!

* * *

Chapter 5: Explanation

Musaki still sat there, looking so frozen and numb after the shocking revelation that he had an older brother of his own all along without knowing about it. He wasn't really mad at his parents for that matter and he had no reason to, but he was just surprised that it all came in so quickly and he took a few minutes to gather his thoughts until he broke the silence and asked, "How did this happen?"

Sakamoto sat down next to his son and with a big sigh, he just faced him and said, "Me and your mother were gonna tell you this when you got older when we were still alive."

"And Zeke too." Bao-Yi chimed in.

Musaki was eager to listen to the whole story and Sakamoto clears his throat and said, "I was about your age when we became parents and the minute Okinawa was born, I've never felt anything but joy and happiness to witness the birth of a child. We wanted to provide for this little cub and give him the same amount of love, shelter, protection and everything that you and Zeke could have. But...it didn't really last that long. And it's just too painful for me to even bring it up."

Bao-Yi could see that the effect still pains him to discuss and she consoled him and took the lead in explaining what happened to Okinawa to Musaki and she looked at her son in the eye and said, "One day...we were still dealing with the Mongolian war that has caused unspeakable fears and one of the head sargents of that war announced that we were gonna give up any child that is newborn or almost a year old to anyone. We completely refused to do so at first because we can't give up our son, but we had no other choice. It hit us so hard, but it hit your father the hardest. We didn't want Okinawa to be sent off by some stranger we don't know, but we knew that it was a point where we would want to expose him to know more about the war. Saka's friend, Azuko decided to step up and take in Oki and raise him as if he was his own. It was no doubt in our minds the most difficult thing we've ever done...but in the long run, if this didn't happen...your father never would've gone off to war and Okinawa would've been scarred from hearing about it."

Musaki blinked his eyes after the explanation and he took a sharp breath and realized how selfless and giving his parents are and that sets an example of what it is to have unconditional love and looking back on how his parents kept him alive while their lives were lost to Tai Lung, he understood the reason behind it. That makes him respect and love his parents that much more.

But still...Musaki wanted to know why it was never brought up in his first three years of life with his parents because it still comes as a shock to him. He turned to them and said, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"We wanted to wait until you were 12, 15 or even 18 to tell you that you have an older brother. It's still a fresh wound to me, even after my passing. But I was willing to do whatever I can to make sure my boys are safe and sound and secure. I enrolled in that war because Okinawa kept me going and it was my personal motivation to fight for what I strongly believe in. When you and Zeke were born, I promised myself that I could never lose you both again, no matter what happens. Boy, was I wrong when we gave up Zeke during that raid at our Valley. You were too young to understand what was going on and I did not want to lose you that way." Sakamoto added.

Musaki blinked his eyes and he asked, "What did Okinawa look like?"

"We've been looking out for him in heaven for so many times and to us, it looks like he's happy, healthy and doing just fine. Azuko did a really good job at raising him, but I always knew that he wanted to know more about us." Bao-Yi added.

Musaki took some time to gather those thoughts together and he always thought that Po was the closest thing to an older brother, but to know that he has an actual older brother...really stuns him, but at the same time...he had always hoped to have an older brother of his own. He turned to his parents and said, "Where does he live now?"

"Shanghai Secluded Valley, still living with Azuko. Xing-Fu, I wished that I would've told you sooner, but I was scared to tell you that because you'd think I would keep something from you and cover it up, thinking that I would lie to you, which was not something I would intend to do. That and because I didn't want you to have the wrong idea."

"Dad...you know I still love you, no matter what it is. It doesn't mean that I'll stop being your son and go against you. You'll always be my father and nothing will change that."

Sakamoto looks into his son's eyes and sees a lot more of himself in him and he got a little choked up after Musaki's words helped him a lot and he said, "Right you are. Who taught you how to uplift someone's heavy burdens?"

"You. I got it from you, dad." Musaki answered.

That made him smile a lot more after what Musaki said and hugged him tightly and Bao-Yi thought it was a beautiful sight to see as she sees more of her mate in their son everyday and after Sakamoto lets go, he went back to his mate's side and Musaki blinked his twice and Sakamoto said, "I hope that you'll get a chance to meet Okinawa."

"Me too." Musaki replied.

After that, they faded away slowly going back to the spirit world and even afterwards, Musaki still has many questions racing through his head like why would he have an older brother and he pondered on that question as he got back on his bed and whispered to himself, "How come I never knew about that before?"

* * *

Even though Sakamoto has always got a strong yet compassionate side of him, there's always that one particular side no one's ever seen...the event that Okinawa was given away scarred him emotionally, but he's not one to build walls or harden his heart. It is not how he wanted to be and never will. So...that's pretty much the reason he's unlike any other person. Now that Musaki knows, one question remains...how will everyone else take the news? You'll find out soon!


	6. Finding Out from Mako

And how does Musaki get his confirmation about his older brother? From Uncle Mako.

* * *

Chapter 6: Finding Out from Mako

The next morning, Musaki was doing some yoga and meditation to reflect on last night's news of the fact that he's got an older brother that he never really knew he had all along and while he's meditating, he started going on his usual thoughtful place and began thinking more and more about what would happen if he met his older brother in person and it was the cause of major worries, but tries to not get too distracted from his meditation session.

Meanwhile, Arizona started to get a little worried for Musaki and wondering what's taking him so long and he sits down on the breakfast table with the others and he asked, "Wonder what's taking Musaki so long?"

"Breakfast is like his second-most favorite meal of the day." Max agreed.

Mako looked at the two of them and calmed their anxieties down and said, "Don't worry. You know how focused Musaki has to be when it comes to meditating and doing early morning yoga. He just needs it to get through a really rough day and take it all in stride."

Just then, they see Musaki come downstairs and Arizona turned around and said, "What took ya?"

"Sorry about that. I guess I had expanded my yoga a little bit." Musaki replied, as he was sitting down to join them for breakfast.

Mako nods his head and understood the reason as they started off on their breakfast and Musaki looked at his uncle and said, "Hey, Mako...when you get a minute, I wanna talk to you for a second. Privately."

Usually, when Musaki says 'privately' when he wanted to talk to his uncle, it was always about some advice he can't handle on his own or someone to turn to. But the way Musaki said it must mean something serious has happened and Mako responded, "Sure, Saki."

* * *

After breakfast

Mako and Musaki went over to Mako's bedroom and they sat down on the floor and Musaki was so nervous as to ask his uncle, but he needed to get it straight from him and Mako asked, "So...what was it that you wanted to tell me, Saki?"

"Well...I talked to my parents last night." Musaki answered.

That must've meant that their spirit had came over and Mako's eyes widened up the minute he mentioned it and he said, "I always thought that they'd be here in spirit. What did they want?"

"I just wanted to ask you...have you ever heard of Okinawa Sosuke Bushido-Akio?"

The name hit directly towards the shock factor for Mako because he never thought he would bring it up so quickly and suddenly and he blinked his eyes twice and turned to him, to make sure he was serious about it and asked, "You know about Okinawa?"

"All I know from my parents is that he's my older brother. I never knew I actually had one." Musaki stated.

"Did your father also tell you how he gave him up?" asked Mako.

It was shocking that Mako does know about what happened with Okinawa and Musaki's just now finding out about it last night and Musaki nodded his head and Mako lets out a heavy sigh and said, "I figured that it would come as a surprise to you, Saki. Your father and Okinawa were very close together in these first couple of months after he was born and he was so happy about being a father. Their bond was very unbreakable...right up until the time that the head sargent said that they have to give up every newborn or any cub that almost hit a year old during the Mongolian war. Sakamoto did his best strong for his wife, but it really broke his heart. I've never seen your father in a much more sadder state in my life. Okinawa was his whole reason for being a father in the first place...but he always bouned back after something heavy happens as he fought the Mongols to represent China and Japan. Okinawa was the motivation that kept him going and made a stronger person out of it."

"Wow...that's amazing." Musaki added.

"Yep. Okinawa is the most amazing person I've ever seen before and always playful and funny too." Mako replied.

Musaki could see that Okinawa must be a great person as a baby, but he's starting to wonder what would happen if they actually met in person and Musaki said, "Mako...I think I wanna meet him."

Mako looked up at Musaki in the eye and just got surprised that he wants to meet his brother face to face and he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've never been more sure of anything before." Musaki stated.

"You know he's in Shanghai Secluded Valley, right?" Mako asked.

"Yes, I do. All I want to do is find out for myself and maybe learn some things about each other that we may not even know." Musaki answered.

Mako could see that level of conviction and determination in his nephew and it really sparked up the fact that he's willing to go deeper into his family history and Mako smiled at him and said, "And I say, you're right. Sounds like we're gonna have a little bit of a road trip to Shanghai Secluded Valley."

Musaki was definitely gonna get his wish and to meet his older brother for the first time and that will be one of the most extraordinary experiences he's ever faced, but Musaki will totally make this worth it.

Only one thing; how will he keep this from the Jade Palace masters?

* * *

Yeah, how will that come out? You'll find out later in the story!


	7. Growing Dilemma

The news of finding out Musaki has an older brother is starting to sink in deeply and the reality of it also comes in.

* * *

Chapter 7: Growing Dilemma

Later that morning, Musaki took a walk around the village to clear his head over some stuff and with the realization that he has an older brother and that he would have the opportunity to meet up in person at Shanghai Secluded Valley, but the major issue for him is how he will explain this to his Jade Palace family...and even worse; Tigress' reaction to this because he knows that she might snap like a freaking firecracker if he tells her and that he will never hear the end of it.

Musaki thought it was best to clear his thoughts and just have a moment to himself by sitting at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop to get some breakfast and a few moments to himself. He was unaware that Kendall was sitting at that seat and when he heard his name be called a few times, Musaki looks up and there he is sitting on the other side and he said, "Hey, Kendall. Didn't see you there, man."

Kendall nodded his head in response and he has never seen Musaki in this state before and said, "You okay, Saki?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...just a little tired, that's all." Musaki answered.

Kendall can tell that there was more to the truth than that and he said, "All right, what's wrong? Any family issues?"

"No. None...well, except for the fact that I got some news." Musaki replied.

Musaki wasn't quite sure if he was gonna tell Kendall about this, but when they see James, Spencer and Naomi come in to sit between the two, Musaki was more than willing to tell them what's bothering him and he explains to them that his spirit guides, which are his parents, told him the news that they had a firstborn panda born before Musaki was born and that he has an older brother he never even knew he had before and the reaction he received from Naomi, James, Kendall and Spencer were one of surprise and obvious shock that it happened so suddenly.

"So...let me see if I got this right. Your parents said to you that they have got a cub before you and he may be your big brother?" asked James, getting all of this sorted out.

"That's what they said last night." Musaki answered.

"And you had no idea that you even had an older brother?" asked Spencer.

"No idea." Musaki replied.

"And that you want to meet him in person even after you found out?" asked Naomi.

Musaki nodded his head to that last question and all four tigers completely still felt a little surprised, but knows that it's what Musaki wants to do to find out for himself and Kendall said, "Where did your parents say that he lives now?"

"In Shanghai Secluded Valley. You guys have been there before, right?" asked Musaki.

James snaps his fingers and recalled that particular place and he said, "Yeah, that's where we performed last time at this charity event...right, Kendall?"

"Yeah, we raised a whole lot of money for those who were affected by the Mongolian war several years ago." Kendall answered.

"And I think Mason, Carlos, Drake, Josh and Michael went in too. Last I recall, Carlos has tried to hook up with many panda girls and tigresses to ask him out." Spencer added.

Musaki chuckled at that and said to himself, "Carlos and his girls..."

Naomi looked up at Musaki and she said to him, "I think you should do what's best for yourself. If you wanna find out for yourself, we have your back like we always do."

"Thanks, guys. This may sound a little bit crazy, but can you guys come with me and my family on this trip? You can bring Mason and the others too." Musaki answered.

That was something new for them, being asked to join in Musaki's family quest and Kendall immediately answered, "Absolutely. We'd love to join you."

The others agreed as well and it really helped Musaki a ton and he also asked, "Can you also kinda keep it from the Jade Palace masters? I don't want them to know yet...especially Tigress. I would hate to hear every single wacky assumption she would make like she knows everything, but she really doesn't know the full story."

"Why wouldn't you want to tell them?" asked Naomi.

"For four reasons; they wouldn't understand, they'd think I'm lying, Tigress would make all kinds of crazy assumptions that I could never hear the complete end of it because she thinks she knows everything and also...I don't know how they would take it. I don't always tell them everything about my personal life, but most of them would be very quick and too smart to know what's going on with me." Musaki answered.

"So...you don't trust them?" asked James, confusedly.

"I do trust them. Just...not sure how I'll explain it to them once I leave for Shanghai Secluded Valley." Musaki replied.

As the gang continues to talk about the whole thing, they were unaware that Po was looking over at the kitchen, almost listening to everything they were saying and it had something to do with Musaki...but what?

'What's going on with Lil' Saki?' Po thought.

* * *

On the next chapter, Musaki's dilemma keeps growing bigger...especially when he's trying so hard to hide it out at the Jade Palace. Wonder how all of this will go down? You'll have to see for yourself!


	8. Little Tension

And the dilemma continues...Musaki's personal issue and unexpected news grew so huge that it's hard to keep his composure down...especially in the eyes of the Jade Palace.

* * *

Chapter 8: Little Tension

At the Training Hall

Musaki was assigned to spar with Tigress, one that mostly dreads a lot of the time, but knows that it'll be limited since he is still on his training after moving out of the Jade Palace to Mako's house and as they looked at each other, Tigress gave him one of those icy-cold stares, but Musaki completely blew it off with a simple calm smirk on his face. Tigress was starting to think that there was something up with Musaki that she ought to know about, but planned to let her moves do the talking.

Soon enough, she leapt up above the ground and did an aerial-kick to the head, but Musaki did his anti-gravity lean on his back to miss the move and comes back up on his feet and looks up at her and said, "You ain't getting nothing from me."

Tigress snarled at him and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I ain't got to explain it to you." Musaki replied.

She quickly went back at him and tackled him to the ground, but Musaki quickly used every single trick in the book to stop her and he went forward and placed his head on the ground, spun his entire body around and proceeded to kick her as quickly as he could and then it goes rapid fast and soon enough, he teleports himself into a vortex and Musaki summons enough energy he needs to blast it at her and he shoots his body above the air and pummels her right down to the ground by using his head.

It brought in just enough power to attack Tigress fully and completely brought in a fierce rapid attack with every single kung-fu move he got and in the end, defeated her. Soon enough, he goes back to his normal self and he lets out a little chuckle and said, "The Bushido-Akio magic outdoes and outsmarts the most stoic kung-fu master alive. Never underestimate what I do. It's in my blood."

Tigress grunts as she got up and she completely went off the deep end as she tried to lunge at him, but Musaki already brought in his big force fields to shield her off and it landed her to the walls and after that, Musaki left the training hall in a complete zen persona and said, "Karma's a you know what."

Later that day, Musaki went across the barracks to grab some lunch and as he got there, he noticed that the masters were silent when he got there and Musaki immediately knew what it meant; either something serious has happened or if someone was in serious trouble. But of those two things, he wasn't sure which one it is. He sat down between Viper and Mantis and he started eating his noodles while everyone else did the same, while looking at him.

"So...you defeated Tigress this morning?" asked Crane.

"You could say that. Just...did a new move today." Musaki answered, trying to ease the tension.

"We've heard. I don't think we've ever witnessed you defeating Tigress at any sparring match than anyone of us." Viper answered, in utter shock and awe.

Shifu rose his eyebrow at this and figured something strange about that move and his fighting skills because he doesn't recall ever teaching him any of it and asked, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My grandfather."

"Of course...that explains it." Shifu answered.

Just then, Tigress comes in the room and her eyes were immediately focused on Musaki and she felt like she shouldn't have lost out to Musaki with a move like that, but for some reason...it was a lot more different like she wanted to get at him. The rest of the masters knew that and they had a nervous feeling about it, so they focused on just eating the noodles.

"By the way, I'm about to go to Shanghai Secluded Valley in a few days or so." Musaki announced.

"Really? What for, Lil' Saki?" asked Po.

Musaki still wasn't quite sure to tell his Jade Palace family about what he's doing while he's there and he knows that he doesn't want to break the news about the fact that he has an older brother he never knew about, but the eyes of the masters looking at Musaki couldn't stop and he quickly replied, "No reason. Just...family stuff."

"And that would be...?" asked Tigress, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business." Musaki answered.

Tigress quickly stood up angrily as if she took it as an offense and said, "Don't tell me that it's none of my business! Just what are you gonna do there?!"

The rest of the masters were really afraid for Musaki, but Musaki kept it cool under pressure and he answered, "It's family stuff. No questions asked."

"That doesn't sit well with me. You know that, right? Now, either you tell me why you're really going or so help me I will scar you up!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Master Tigress, there is no need for any of this! That's Musaki's concern and he has a right to keep it to himself." Shifu stepped in.

Tigress grunts in response to what Shifu said, then turns to Musaki and lets out an angry growl at him for making a remark and Shifu said, "When will you leave for the valley?"

"A few days. And I'm planning on staying for a week, if needed." Musaki answered.

Shifu understood and said, "Well...that's fine with us. Just make sure you come back for training when you get back."

"Yes, master." Musaki said.

After all of that, Tigress still felt like Musaki is hiding something from the others and she's gonna take that opportunity for revenge for being defeated by him.

* * *

Musaki hasn't told yet...but it seems as though Tigress is gonna do whatever it takes to get an answer out of him. How will that work out? You'll have to stay tuned!


	9. How to Keep it Personal

The reality of Musaki knowing he has an older brother is making it hard for him to keep it personal, especially the fact that the tension between him and Tigress and possibly the other masters is really weighing heavily on him. How can he keep it away from the masters?

* * *

Chapter 9: How to Keep it Personal

As the family is starting to pack up for the trip, Musaki became more and more anxious about this; not just the trip, but for leaving the Jade Palace masters out of it and he knows of Tigress' suspicions coming in and that starts to add in a little bit of pressure over this and he lets out a deep sigh as he packs his stuff up. He just couldn't stop thinking about how the truth will come out when they find out eventually, but when and where; absoultely no idea.

Arizona noticed Musaki being so nervous and almost on the verge of freaking out about the whole thing and went over to him and said, "You okay?"

Musaki sighed heavily and looks at Arizona in the eye and responded, "I'm just thinking, Ari. You think I should've told the masters?"

"What? About going to Shanghai Secluded Valley to meet your older brother?" asked Arizona.

"Yeah, that. I didn't want them to know about this and I never would've told them because I'm not sure how they'll handle it or react." Musaki added.

"You do know that they'll eventually find out, right?" asked Arizona.

"I know that for fact, but it's a personal thing for me. I don't really let most of them in my personal life as I used to...but for this one, it's just mega personal." Musaki responded.

Arizona could understand what Musaki's talking about and that if there was something deeply personal that would be kept to himself, he wouldn't tell anyone too and he decided to leave the issue alone for now and he said, "I'm pretty sure that you'll get your answers soon enough."

It was really great for Musaki to talk this over with Arizona because they have this tight-knit brotherhood relationship they have and they would always have each other's back no matter what and Musaki replied, "Thanks, Zona."

"So...how do you think your aunt's doing?" asked Arizona.

Musaki clears his throat and replied, "I think she's looking forward to giving birth any day now. Mako's always trying to keep his cool down, but I think he's overdoing the excitement a ton."

Arizona blinked his eyes and said, "When me and Sierra become parents, I'll try to keep my cool and help her in any way possible."

"Same goes for me and Summer when we get married." Musaki agreed.

Minutes later, the entire family gets everything packed up for the trip to Shanghai Secluded Valley and from the looks of those luggages, it looks like a very big trip is ahead of them and Sage looked at all of those bags and he said, "Why do we need all of these bags?"

"For the entire trip...we all have to bring in our clothes and personal items." Samurai replied.

"I know that, but if someone asks us to carry them, they've got another thing coming." Sage replied, with a scowl.

Samurail scoffs at Sage's suggestion and he said, "Don't be stupid, Sage. You know we've already got someone to handle all of that."

Mako helps out Reiko down the stairs and he quickly asked, "You doing fine?"

"I could be if you hadn't monitored where I'm standing." Reiko replied.

Mako chuckled nervously as they reached the bottom and he said, "Sorry. I just don't want anything to happen with you and the babies."

"We'll be fine, Mako. Just...keep yourself calm." Reiko said, sweetly.

Mako nodded his head and Reiko went on to say, "And don't worry...the doctors said that it's perfectly healthy for me to travel."

Reiko comes over to Samurai and she asked him, "Was he always this way when you and your birth brothers were born?"

"Last I remember, he was laid-back cool...although he did make a huge ordeal when I was born and when before Phoenix was born." Samurai answered.

Sage scoffed at this and said, "I'll never have kids."

"There's gonna be a time where you have to, Sage. What did you think mating was for, anyway?" asked Samurai.

"That's for making babies? I used to think it was just for getting girls, sleeping with them and then go mate every girl you see." Sage replied.

Samurai and Reiko looked at Sage with a very disturbed expression on their faces and Samurai went off and said, "And that's why you're not in South China anymore."

"Big whoop." Sage added.

* * *

Next up, the family goes on the trip! What will happen next?


	10. Day of the Trip

This is it...Musaki gets to go to Shanghai Secluded Valley with his family to find out from himself about his big brother. Good thing he's got his friends for support. But later in this chapter, all of that is gonna change.

* * *

Chapter 10: Day of the Trip

By the next morning, Musaki got himself up early after his yoga/meditation session and as he gathers some thoughts to himself about the day that he'll finally set foot to Shanghai Secluded Valley to meet his older brother face to face, but he starts getting nervous about what will it be like when they first meet each other; will his older brother be thrilled or completely not looking forward to this meeting? Would Okinawa accept him or reject him? Those are all the things running through his mind and he's a little nervous about the unknown.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and when he looked up, he sees his mother right in front of him and she smiled at him, giving him the strength to soldier on and to let him know that she'll be right by his side no matter what...him and his father too and he received a kiss on the forehead from her and held her son in her shoulders and said, "Just find me and your father in your heart, Musaki. We'll always be there for you."

Musaki nodded his head at this and all of the anxiety and nervousness faded away quickly and was replaced with confidence and the willingness to go on and he stood up and hugged his mother for much needed support and spiritual guidance along the way. When they let go, they were unaware that Mako was standing there in surprise watching Musaki and his mother having a moment and when Bao-Yi looked up, she saw Mako there and said, "Hello, Mako."

Musaki turns around and sees Mako standing there and he said, "Morning, uncle."

Mako chuckled in response and he looks over at Bao-Yi and he said, "You look as wonderful as ever...even when you're a spirit guide."

"Thank you, Mako. Your brother is happy for you that you got remarried to Reiko. She's a very wonderful lady." Bao-Yi added.

Mako smiled at that and he couldn't agree any further from that and he said, "And I'm lucky to have her in my life and the kids really love having her as a mother."

Bao-Yi nodded at this and she said, "Just don't overdo yourself while she's pregnant. Live in the moment."

Mako nodded his head in agreement and will try his best to not let himself get too overprotective of his wife and Bao-Yi added, "Have a wonderful trip. And tell Okinawa that we still love him."

"We will." Musaki replied.

"Absolutely." Mako agreed.

Soon enough, Bao-Yi lets out a smile as she started fading away and Musaki blinked his eyes a few times and felt a huge sense of peace in him after seeing his mother and Mako asked, "What are you thinking about right now?"

Musaki closed his eyes for a second, then opens them again and looks to the sky and replied, "That we can find my older brother and fulfill our purpose on who we are as a family."

Mako could tell that this was something Sakamoto can say, but he does see a little bit of Sakamoto in his nephew and he lets out a smile and said, "Right you are, Saki."

Not long after, everyone else got their stuff all packed up ready for the trip and Musaki was more eager than ever and just ready to accomplish this task and go for this family mission and Sage carried a huge amount of bags and said, "You know, they ain't paying me enough for this."

"This isn't for money, Sage. It's what family does for family." Musaki replied.

"Sage's right, ya know. It's all for family because we would do anything for each other." Samurai replied.

Soon enough, Okami comes over to the home and she sees Samurai there and she said, "Thought I'd come and give you something for the trip."

She brought in this big pot of noodles and Samurai chuckled softly and said, "That's really nice of you, Okami. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I told Mr. Ping that I'd cover your shifts while you were gone and Tamaki's gonna pitch in." Okami responded.

"How'd he react?" asked Samurai.

Okami lets out a little smirk and replied, "Let's just say that I talked him into it."

Samurai could tell that it's one of Okami's tricks to get lazy people off their butts and help out and replied, "I see."

Soon enough, Kendall, Naomi, James, Spencer, Michael, Mason, Drake, Carlos and Josh came along for the trip and that excited Musaki even further and he said, "Glad you guys can make it."

"We're in need of a vacation anyway." Mason stated.

After Okami left, it was already time to go and just as they were departing from the Valley...

"Musaki! We have unfinished business!"

Musaki took a deep sigh as he turned around and sees a very furious Tigress coming in, still wanting answers from him and the other Five members plus the Elemental Hazards came in as well and Mako comes in and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Not by us. Just Tigress. We tried to tell her that it's Musaki's business, but she can't let it go." Viper replied.

Tigress faced Musaki and took out her claws and said, "Now...what's the reason of you going to Shanghai Secluded Valley? And I want the truth."

'This is gonna be a problem...' Musaki thought.

* * *

What's Tigress doing here? By the next chapter, your questions will be answered!


	11. Musaki's Confession

And here's where it goes over the edge...Musaki gets confronted by Tigress and she had her ways of making Musaki confess and of course...he spills the beans. Here's how it plays out!

* * *

Chapter 11: Musaki's Confession

Most of the Bushido-Akio's were a little nervous for Musaki and what Tigress is gonna do with him, yet they were confused with what the situation is all about and Mako clears his throat and said, "If I may interfere here...what exactly is going on?"

Tigress turned to Mako with a very angry snarl and said, "It's none of your business!"

That definitely offended Max after hearing Tigress mouth off to his adopted dad and he boldly said, "You can't talk to my dad like that!"

"I suggest you butt out, Max." Tigress replied, with a warning snarl.

Max wasn't gonna take any B.S. from Tigress, no matter what she says or what she will do to him and he stood up to her and said, "And what if I don't butt out?"

Tigress could tell that Max is starting up with her right off the bat and she gave him one of those dangerous glares, warning him to stay away...but amazingly, Max was still standing his ground and he said, "You don't scare me that easily. You owe my dad an apology."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" asked Tigress, in a cold tone.

"Why don't you take your stinky, skinny butt out of here so we can leave? The last thing we need is you stinking it up for us." Max spoke back.

Musaki broke it up before Max could end up getting hurt and he said to her, "I know you're not here for Max. You have an issue with me, so can we just not begin with a slapfight? I'm not in the mood for this today."

But immediately, Tigress grabbed Musaki and threw him down on the ground multiple times and he got slammed on the wall and the Bushido-Akio's gasped in shock for Tigress doing that and Musaki grunts and Tigress quickly puts her foot in his stomach, preventing him to get up and she said, "I don't deserve to be defeated by the likes of you. Now...I wanna know what you're planning on doing at Shanghai Secluded Valley."

"As I said, it's family stuff." Musaki answered.

She felt like she didn't get a good enough answer and Takami said, "We should not interfere with Musaki's personal reasons."

Tigress didn't listen to anything Takami had to say and just continued on fighting Musaki, giving him brutal beatings and many more until she wanted to hear an explanation come out of him and Max had no other choice but to step in and just kick her on the leg to stop. Once he did that, she shoved Max down violently in a fit of blind rage and when she turned back to Musaki, she got more madder than ever.

"If you won't speak up...then I guess I'll destroy you." Tigress said, with a menacing growl.

"All this because I beat you in that sparring match yesterday and that I can't tell you a good reason why I'm going to my relatives' birthplace? This is just ridiculous." Musaki stated.

"Shut up! Last chance...what is the reason?" asked Tigress, angrily.

Musaki didn't want to say anything, but his convictions stood firm as he remained silent but did manage to say, "There's no way you can understand. Because whatever I say, you don't care about anyone but yourself."

That made her snap and she wanted to kill him and literally destroy him and she was about to claw him up and all of the masters watched helplessly and while the Bushido-Akio's were afraid of what's gonna happen...

Tigress was set to literally mess him up and she went in all fours, run up to him with her claws and just when Musaki looked like he was done for...

She received a shock when a spiritual figure grabbed her by the hand and got pulled over to the side and before long, she saw Sakamoto right in front of her and everyone else looked up in shock and surprise to see this happening. Sakamoto looked at Tigress in the face and said, "Do not mess with my son."

Evidently, Sakamoto shoved her down to the wall hard and onto the ground and he stepped on her back to prevent her from fighting him and Sakamoto looked up at Musaki and asked, "Are you all right, son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad." Musaki replied.

The Hazards, the Five and everyone else saw Sakamoto's spirit for the first time and they didn't know what to make it other than to help Musaki before Tigress could literally harm him. Sakamoto looked onto his son and nodded his head for approval to tell the rest of his Jade Palace masters about his whole reason of going to the Valley and Musaki knew that it was time to mention his secret in front of them.

Before Sakamoto could get back to the spirit world, he lets go of Tigress and gives him a very stern warning and said, "If you choose to continue treating my son like this...I will be the first one to know about it and you wouldn't like it when I unleash any amounts of kung-fu on you. All I can tell you is that it will be very unpleasant. I may be a spirit, but I can still fight for my family and teach you a lesson. We got that straight?"

"Perfectly." Tigress replied.

Soon after, Sakamoto looks at the rest of them and with his signature spiritual smile, he said, "Good luck to you, everyone."

His spirit faded away quickly as he went back to the spirit world and Mako knew that Sakamoto would not tolerate anyone messing with his family, even though he would never fight anyone back to gain respect for the wrong reasons. Then, he tells all of his kids, "Even though my brother is a spirit, never mess with Uncle Sakamoto."

Po quickly comes towards Musaki and even though he's glad that Musaki's fine, he's also worried for his safety when it comes to Tigress' rage and he said, "Just tell us why this time."

Musaki knew that there was no turning back on this and he looked at the other masters in the eye and replied, "Okay...the reason why I'm going is because I had just found out from my parents that I...I have an older brother. I was just as surprised as you guys are, but I didn't know how to tell you guys this. Plus, I wanted to avoid a certain someone that likes to make wild and crazy assumptions without giving a full explanation."

Tigress could tell that that part was aimed directly at her and the rest of the masters were a little surprised that he had an older brother, but even though he didn't know he had one, they believe him. Viper asked, "What made you think that we couldn't handle it?'

"You guys wouldn't have believed me. I sometimes keep everything to myself until I get to a point where I do have to tell you. Just not right at the moment. I don't always tell you things about my personal life." Musaki answered.

"Is that why were going to the Valley?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, just to find that out for myself." Musaki replied.

In time, all of the masters including Tigress all understood what he meant by that and Skyler went ahead and said, "That's why we're coming with you."

"You are?" asked Musaki.

Po nodded his head in agreement and said, "Wherever you go, we go too. We're family and we have your back."

It really warmed up Musaki's heart to know that they're more than willing to head to Shanghai Secluded Valley with him to find his older brother and it really symbolizes how important family really is and he smiled at them and said, "Well then...I guess we oughta get going then."

"Agreed." Mako replied.

With that, everyone set off to the journey out of the Valley of Peace to Shanghai Secluded Valley to find Musaki's older brother and Tigress felt a huge sense of guilt for letting her temper get the best of her and that it almost cost Musaki his life and she felt like she could never forgive herself for what she has done to her friend.

* * *

Very somber reaction. I deeply apologize if I made Sakamoto a little OOC, but he still has his way of defending his living family members (regardless if he's a spirit). Now that the battle's finally over, the trip can officially commence.


	12. Alternative Travel

So...we all know that the Valley of Peace could be a little closer to Shanghai Secluded Valley and by walking mile, it takes about 20 to 35 to 50 miles. It's somewhat closer. But what it you took an alternative way to make it faster to get there quickly? You know what I'm talking about, right?

* * *

Chapter 12: Alternative Travel

As the entire gang left the Valley of Peace, Musaki definitely feels more than eager to make his way to Shanghai Secluded Valley to meet up with his relatives and to also find out more about his older brother, Okinawa. Despite almost being killed by Tigress, he's more than willing to put it all behind him and move on, yet he also knows that Tigress will never forgive herself for her actions and he comes over to her and said, "Hey, you okay?"

"I almost killed you." Tigress said, with a deep amount of shame.

Musaki sighed heavily and he said to her very calmly, "You have to know that I can't always tell you everything, even if you think I'm hiding something. If it's something I can't handle on my own, I will come to you guys."

Tigress couldn't understand why Musaki was so nice and compassionate towards her and she expected him to insult her, hate her, ignore her or even yell at her, but that never came in and she said, "Why are you always this nice to me? I don't deserve it. Yet you have already forgiven me for almost killing you."

"Look, you had every right to know why I was going to the Valley. I didn't know how you'd react, so I kept it to myself." Musaki added.

"But you didn't deserve that." Tigress stated.

"Yeah, but still...I'm okay. Just don't hold a grudge against yourself. I've forgiven you anyway and that's important to me already." Musaki replied.

Tigress placed all of those words Musaki said and most of what he said made a lot of sense, yet Musaki knows that she was still being hard on herself and he knows that he'll do anything to help her, even if she can't help herself.

Later on, Monkey asked Musaki, "How much further?"

"About 18 miles." Musaki answered.

"Isn't there a simpler way to get to the Valley faster?" asked Takami.

Mako and Musaki knew that someone would ask that question and they smiled at each other and told them to follow where they're going and as they walked towards this part of the forest, most of them were a little speechless and astonished by what they're seeing; dragons.

Carlos dropped his jaw in shock and the same did to the rest of the masters as they saw every single dragon all over and Mako said, "These are our travelers."

"You guys travel with dragons?" asked Kendall.

"That's right, Kendall. They take us to and from the destination we want to go, mostly Shanghai Secluded Valley." Musaki replied.

"My father had trained and tamed them years ago with the help of his war friend, Hayate." Mako stated.

Naomi looked a little nervous about this and asked, "Is it...safe?"

"It depends. If you're nervous and jittery, they'll react the same way. If you keep yourself cool, they're cool with you too. They're all trained." Mako stated.

Everyone tried to get close to the dragons and they responded with gentle sounds and they were relaxed throughout and James asked, "So you guys ride them?"

"Yep, we do. We're all riding with them." Musaki answered.

"We're...what?" Tigress asked.

* * *

DRAGONS! How does everyone else respond? Stay tuned!


	13. Up in the Skies

Let's see everyone's reaction when they find out they're gonna actually travel with the dragons.

* * *

Chapter 13: Up in the Skies

The shock was well-received by every kung-fu master the minute Mako mentioned that the way to get to the Valley is to fly with the dragons and they thought he was out of his mind, but knowing Mako...he really meant it and that seemed to make them a little anxious and Crane quickly said, "Wouldn't it be much easier if I can fly there?"

"We know you can fly there, Crane. We're gonna let you go first and everyone else will catch up with you." Mako answered.

Crane was a little apprehensive about the idea of the others flying with the dragons, but at least that gives him plenty of relief that he won't fly with them and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "I guess I'll meet you guys there."

Tigress was very anxious about this arrangement and she went to Crane and asked, "You're not seriously gonna leave us here so we can fly with the dragons, are ya?"

Crane didn't know how to respond to this due to the fact that Tigress' temper is very near, but he really had no other option and he said, "Honestly? Better you than me."

With that, Crane opened his wings and just went off flying to Shanghai Secluded Valley and he said to the others, "I'll meet you there."

"If you find a statue of my father greeting you, that means you're officially in the valley." Musaki added.

Crane flies away, leaving the rest of them getting ready to head onto their dragons and most of the Five were completely unsure of this, but they were more than willing to go beyond in support for Musaki, yet Tigress was still against the idea of flying with dragons and would rather walk there by herself than join the others. Mako was definitely aware of Tigress' resistance and he said, "You know, to walk the whole trip from the Valley of Peace to Shanghai Secluded Valley might take you a full day."

"Well, it's better than going on a dragon. What if they bite or just drop you?" asked Tigress.

Mako gave Tigress the stink eye on her, sensing that she's really nervous about this whole thing and starts making excuses not to go and said, "My brother and my father trained those dragons before and believe me when I say, they are perfectly safe."

"Maybe to you, but I have common sense. At least I can still outlive your family." Tigress blatantly added.

Mako was not gonna tolerate Tigress' attitude for one second and he folded his arms in a stern manner and said, "You wanna bet on that? Just get on the damn dragon before I tell Master Shifu that you are not cooperating with me. Now I'm not your grandmaster, but speaking as a father...I don't care how tough you think you are. You may behave like that in front of your masters or your peers, but when you place it on me or my family, that's not gonna fly with me. We're going to Shanghai Secluded Valley with those dragons taking us there whether you like it or not. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"I am not a child, Mako." Tigress said, proudly.

"But I can treat you like one." Mako said, very sternly.

Logan clears his throat and looked up at Tigress and said to him, "If I were you, I'd get on the dragon right now. You do not want to see my dad angry."

"And why is that?" asked Tigress.

The second Tigress turned around, she saw Mako's eyes shift from green to fiery-red hot because that's when he's the most serious when someone gives him attitude. Soon enough, Mako got close to her face and said, "Don't start with Mako. GET ON THE DAMN DRAGON RIGHT THIS FREAKING INSTANT OR YOU CAN KISS YOUR KUNG-FU BUTT GOODBYE!"

That was enough to shift Tigress from standing stubborn to giving in to what Mako said and she just got on the dragon and Tae Kwan Do stated, "And that's what happens when you push his buttons."

"Yeah, my uncle may be easy-going and really cool, but when he's serious...never get on his bad side." Musaki added.

Mako eventually cools himself off and gets on one of the dragons with his pregnant wife and said, "Everybody on board?"

"We're on board!" everyone replied.

Mako nods his head for that and he said, "I hope you've all had a light breakfast this morning."

Po chuckled nervously after Mako mentioned it and he said, "Why did you have to say it like that?"

"Po...if you ate a big breakfast before flying one of my dragons, you'd understand." Mako replied.

Ryo turned to Musaki and he asked, "What does he mean by that?"

Mako took a deep breath and he shouts a japanese command to tell the dragons it's time to fly and as it starts to take off, the others follow suit as well and when they flew off to the air, everyone held on for dear lives and most of them were screaming while the others were whooping and cheering in the air, basically enjoying themselves.

"I feel like I'm gonna pee again." Kiba said, fearfully.

Ryo growls at Kiba after hearing what he just said and said, "If you pee on me, we're gonna have some problems."

Naomi was freaking out the minute she was in the air and held onto Kendall so she wouldn't fall and had her eyes closed the whole time and Kendall helped calm her down and told her everything's gonna be okay and encouraged her to open her eyes and see what's up down there and when she did that, she saw that she was indeed flying with a dragon and that fear gave way to delight and she chuckled softly and said, "We're actually in the air."

"Yeah. Just don't worry about it. I'll never let you go." Kendall said, gently.

Naomi knew she can trust Kendall with anything he says and she held onto him for support and Kendall nuzzled her softly, causing her to purr softly. Meanwhile, Tigress was starting to get freaked out about riding with a dragon and wanted off, but fears that she might die and Max looks up and sees this and said out loud, "Don't scare the dragon! He'll throw you off!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" asked Tigress.

"Just remain calm!" Arizona answered.

"And how is that gonna work when I'm way up in the air with this dragon?!" Tigress screamed.

Max groans at Tigress' resistance and said, "Just calm down, shut up and enjoy the ride! It's not that hard!"

"The kid's got a point, Ti." Po added.

It wasn't long that almost everyone got used to being ridden with the dragons and they saw everything from down there and as such, the dragons did some cool tricks all while everyone's hanging on for safety and Musaki was having the time of his life with own dragon and is having every single minute of fun. Sage saw this and he lets out a frustrated growl and said, "How is it that he's having all the fun and I'm like freaking out here?"

"Lucky him!" Yow-Ni shouted.

"How further is it from Shanghai Secluded Valley?" asked Viper.

Mako turns to Viper and replied, "We're getting closer."

That surprised the masters that they're almost there and that even surprised Tigress the most and asked, "You mean to tell me we're near the Valley?"

"Yep. Flying from the Valley of Peace to Shanghai Secluded Valley takes about between 20 or 25 minutes." Mako answered.

"Or 30. And from the forest to Shanghai...about 15 minutes." Musaki added.

Tigress twitched her eye to the duration it takes to fly from the Valley of Peace to Shanghai Secluded Valley and she assumed that had she walked there, it'd take longer and Po quickly asked, "If we had walked, how long would it have taken?"

"Half-hour, maybe 45 minutes." Mako answered.

Tigress cursed under her breath after that answer and she asked Mako, "That doesn't sound too long to me."

"That's because our Valley is very near yours." Mako added.

Max looked up to the ground and sees the entire Valley before his eyes and he said, "We're here!"

Mako chuckled softly and said, "Good eye, Maxie! We made it!"

Mason blinked his eyes for a minute to gather his thoughts together and asked, "We're already here? I thought it'd be a long flight."

"Nope, it's a short one." Mako answered.

* * *

Now that was awesome! Next destination...Shanghai Secluded Valley!


	14. Landing to the Valley

And they finally made it to Shanghai Secluded Valley! And you can tell the ambience there is very tight-knit, friendly and really amazing. A second home from the Valley of Peace.

* * *

Chapter 14: Landing to the Valley

They had finally reached Shanghai Secluded Valley and as the dragons landed on the nearest part of town, residents of the Valley came over and were not shy about greeting and welcoming there, especially since Mako, Musaki and the rest of the clan have arrived and everyone said hello to them and are so warm and welcoming towards them and when they saw the Jade Palace masters and the rest of them, they greeted them as well.

"Welcome back, Mako."

"Great to see you all again."

"Oak Sung will definitely be thrilled to see you here."

The Five were welcomed by a lot of residents at Shanghai Secluded Valley and just treated them like any other visitor minus the special treatment, which is just how Po likes it the most. As most of the Five bowed to them, one of the residents said, "You do not have to bow to us."

That kinda confused Tigress the most because that's was all she was used to when anyone would be in their presence and asked, "Why not?"

"From here, you're already family. There is really no need for special treatment." one resident replied.

"Oh, cool...we get the day off from being awesomely famous." Po stated.

Meanwhile, Musaki, Arizona and Max were walking towards the Valley and the residents said their hellos to Musaki and that kinda surprises Max and asked, "How come a lot of people know you?"

"They know me because they know my dad and grandfather." Musaki answered.

Musaki knew the reason to come here is to know more about his older brother and where to find him and as the rest of the masters caught up with them, Crane saw them coming by and he caught up with them too and said, "How was the flight?"

"It was cool!" Monkey exclaimed.

"I have to admit...it was really exciting." Mantis agreed.

Arizona looked at Crane and asked, "How long you got here?"

"About 15 minutes ago." Crane replied.

Tigress couldn't believe what she was hearing coming out of Crane and asked, "It took you 15 minutes to land here?"

"Yeah, it did. Never thought I'd get here so quickly, but then again...this Valley does surprise me." Crane added.

"How's the people there?" asked Arizona.

Crane was quick to respond to that and said, "I'll say this; when everyone saw me come here, they knew it was a sign that Musaki was coming by soon and they were really glad to see me...for some reason. But they're so down-to earth and really pleasant. I could see why Musaki loves coming here."

"Yeah, it's like my home away from home." Musaki added.

"And we're glad to see you in your birth home."

Everyone turns around and sees Oak Sung walking by with his cape and straw hat, smiling at the others and sees his grandson coming in and Musaki immediately came over to hug him and on top of that, Zeke was there too and they gave each other a bro-hug and said, "How've you guys been?"

"We're doing just fine, Xing-Fu. And I see you brought everyone else here." Oak Sung added.

Oak Sung quickly came over to hug Mako, Reiko and the rest of the kids and Oak was amazed with what Reiko has and he asked, "Do I suspect that I'm having more grandchildren?"

"Yes, you are having more grandchildren." Mako answered.

"Eight cubs, to be exact." Reiko stated.

That filled Oak's heart with more joy and he was excited for this day to come and he said, "Well...come on over to my house. You're more than welcome to make yourselves at home."

* * *

And the journey officially begins...


	15. True Facts

And we spill in some true facts about Oak Sung and the masters will be pretty surprised to hear it.

* * *

Chapter 15: True Facts

As Oak Sung invited all of the masters and his family members in the house, Monkey could tell a little bit of difference with his place and he asked, "Think it's big enough for all of us?"

Oak Sung chuckled softly and turned to Monkey and replied, "There's plenty room for everyone. Do not worry."

"Your grandfather's very hospitable." Viper said, a little impressed.

As soon as they came in, Kuriyuka turned around and saw everyone there, including her grandson and she immediately went over to him and said, "Xing-Fu! Come here and give your grandmother a hug."

Musaki chuckled softly at this and he hugged his grandmother tightly and said, "Hi, grandma. How are you?"

"Doing quite well. Thank you." Kuriyuka replied.

"Had that surgery yet?" asked Musaki.

"Oh yes...I am very healthy now since that hip surgery. I just feel like I'm young again." Kuriyuka stated.

"If she gets any younger, she'd outlive Viper and Tigress." Mantis said, muttering softly under his breath.

Apparently, Viper heard that comment and quickly swiped her tail to swat Mantis' head and said, "Be respectful, Mantis."

Oak Sung and Kuriyuka introduced themselves to Mason, Michael, Carlos, Drake, Josh and Naomi and they could tell that they were polite and friendly and they never came across people like that and Drake chuckled softly and said, "So...you're really a kung-fu master?"

Oak Sung chuckled softly at this and got a little embarassed to hear about his old days and replied, "Was...for 12 years."

"Why 12 years?" asked Carlos.

"Well...I'll tell you this; I took an early retirement to concentrate on family and things like that. The thing about being a master is that it's very rewarding to appreciate all the accomplishments you made and it was pretty much enough for me. I wasn't like any other master who always concentrate on saving China, being looked at as an all-time master or all of the accolades. I never let it get to my head and if there were times that it does, Kuriyuka would always give me the punch in the stomach. Or I do it myself if I accidently stray away from my values." Oak Sung replied.

"So...when did you retire, Oak?" asked Tigress.

"When I retired...I would say that I was about 29 or 30." Oak replied.

Everyone else except for the Bushido-Akio's were stunned to learn that Oak retired from being a kung-fu master at those ages and Kuriyuka added, "I think you were 32 when you retired."

"Oh...right. Of course." Oak said, chuckling.

No one was more shocked than Tigress was when he retired at that age and she asked, "Why couldn't you have continued more?"

"I asked myself that same question every year for 38 years and it always comes with the same answer; I've done so much more when I was younger that if I'm happy and grateful for everything that has happened to me over the years, whether if it's fighting the first Mongol war, teaching young whippersnappers about kung-fu and to be productive people and be a kung-fu master, what more could I do? It would be very selfish of me to put kung-fu above anything else now, wouldn't it? If you were to ask me have I regretted it ever since, I would tell you that I have absoultely no regrets with it before or since." Oak answered.

"My husband lives with a mantra his father gave him; live life with no regrets for everything you do and always hold onto your values and morals when you grow up. My Oak-y has done that really well." Kuriyuka added.

"Well, I think I can understand that. I mean...I'd give up being Dragon Warrior if something happens to my dad." Po spoke up.

"You'd be willing to give up being the Dragon Warrior for your father?" asked Tigress.

"Of course. Family's more important than anything and kung-fu's a secondary...even though I don't want to admit it because it's so awesome." Po replied.

"But keep in mind, Dragon Warrior...family is the only thing you'll ever have. A title is just a title. It doesn't really mean anything as much as anyone else says. Just do not forget to put family first and appreciate everything you have because one of those days, it'll be gone. So cherish them." Oak replied.

Those wise words Oak Sung has said really struck Po with so much power that he couldn't imagine his life without his family and that's really all that he fights for and he said, "That's something Master Shifu would say."

"My father has a knack for wisdom." Mako added.

Oak nodded his head in agreement and Musaki clears his throat and said, "Speaking of families...grandpa, I wanna explain the reason why we all came; you may not believe this, but I actually came here to find out about my older brother. I had no idea I had one before, so I wanted to ask you that..."

"...you want to find where Okinawa is?" asked Oak.

Musaki widened his eyes after his grandfather finished his sentence and replied, "That's right. How'd you know?"

"I'll be honest, Xing-Fu...Okinawa was my first grandson before you and Zeke were even born. Your father was so young when he had Little Oki." Oak Sung replied.

"How old was Sakamoto at the time?" asked Mantis.

"Between 18 or 19." Oak answered.

Monkey and Mantis dropped their jaws at this and Monkey lets out a sly chuckle and said, "Guess he couldn't wait to get married, huh? Good for him. Hitting it off with the ladies before marriage."

Kuriyuka gave both Mantis and Monkey the glare for making such a comment about that and when the two looked up, they could tell that they might have taken it too far and Mantis asked, "Too soon?"

"Way too soon." Kuriyuka answered.

"All of you...have a seat. I'll tell you pretty much everything." Oak said, inviting them to his living room to sit down and listen to the story.

* * *

Now we get to the story of Okinawa. Stay tuned for the whole explanation!


	16. The Story of Okinawa

And the story of Okinawa is explained and told and it catches the masters and Musaki by surprise.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Story of Okinawa

Oak Sung sat down with the rest of the gang and Musaki was willing to listen to the whole story and Kuriyuka brought in a picture of Okinawa as a baby to show it to them and Oak said, "Xing-Fu...when your parents had Okinawa, they were so young. But knowing my son...he was really happy about being a father. It was what he wanted to do if he were to have a son or daughter. Okinawa was the reason for your father's joy and I have never seen him so happy before in his life."

Kuriyuka gave Musaki the picture of Okinawa as a baby and when he looked at it, he could see a little bit of resemblance between his father and himself as a whole and he blinked his eyes twice and just felt a sense of connection between the two and said, "He really meant a lot to my dad, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. I had a sense that your father would tell you about Okinawa eventually and once he told me before you came, I knew that you'd find out the truth." Oak added.

"Wait...you mean, you already knew Musaki was gonna come here to find his older brother?" asked Viper, very surprised.

"Yes, I did. My son and daughter-in-law are my son's spirit guides and they'd come from the spirit world to see how Musaki is doing. Often times, they'd also be Zeke's spiritual guides as well. My son told me about this himself and I knew that my grandson would dig in deep to find Okinawa." Oak replied.

"Then...why are we here?" asked Tigress.

Mako looked up at Tigress for a second and told him in a very stern voice, "Never question my father's ways."

"You came for support. I have faith in every single one of you, including my grandson. I know in my heart, you will find Okinawa." Oak replied.

"I bet this Okinawa doesn't even know that his parents are actually dead." Tigress added, with a scoff.

Musaki turned to Tigress after making that comment and just shook it off like it's nothing, which really bothers her that he's not gonna say anything rude back to her. Oak went on to say, "His adopted father says that Okinawa already knew they're dead. Azuko told him about it when Okinawa turned 15."

Then, Tigress felt really stupid for making that immediate comment and just growled at herself for almost insulting Musaki's older brother, even though she hasn't known him or met him yet. She then said, "My apologies."

"It's all forgiven already." Oak added, with a smile.

Tigress could tell that Oak Sung is far more forgiving; the same way as Musaki and Max are and Viper spoke on her behalf and said, "We appreciate it."

"In the meantime, you're more than welcome to stay here. We have several guest rooms upstairs and down the hallway. You all must be exhausted after that long flight with those dragons." Oak added.

"I'll be the first one to say that it was very frightening." Kiba stated.

"Oh, do not worry. You'll get used to them." Kuriyuka said, with a smile.

Zeke comes back in the house and sees the entire company coming around the house and he said, "Hey, guys. How ya been?"

"Great to see you again, Zeke." Po said, happily.

"You too, Po."

Kuriyuka stood up and walked to Zeke and asked, "Zeke...why don't you be a dear and show everyone else their rooms?"

"Sure, grandma." Zeke said.

With that, Kuriyuka and Zeke showed the masters and the other visitors their guest rooms and that leaves Musaki and Oak Sung by themselves in the living room and Musaki asked, "Where do you think I can find Okinawa?"

"He's been living with one of your father's good friends for his whole life. His adopted father's name is Azuko Yoshiba and both of them live in a little wooded area further from the outskirts of the village. I've been teaching him kung-fu training throughout his life, but I've always told him that he can do other things to make him happy. I think he'll be surprised when he sees you." Oak Sung stated.

Suddenly, Tigress quickly comes downstairs and sees Oak with a very serious look on her face and wanted to give this retired kung-fu master a test to see if he's got what it takes to actually spar with Master Tigress and she looked him in the eye and said, "If you're really a kung-fu master, prove it to me."

"Tigress...we just got here. You couldn't rest for one day?" asked Musaki, groaning in exasperation.

"Xing-Fu...do not worry so much. I think I've got something under my sleeve for this challenge." Oak Sung added, then looked at Tigress.

"I accept your challenge." Oak added.

Musaki immediately figured that it has started, but he's reminded that Oak's got some amazing powers to go with his moves and he lets out a little smirk and said to himself, "Good luck, Tigress."

* * *

Ooooh...Oak Sung and Tigress sparring? Old guy vs. the tiger master? PM me or review if you want to see that! The fight will commence in the next chapter!


	17. Oak Sung vs Tigress

And here it is...Tigress takes on Oak Sung! Who will emerge?

* * *

Chapter 17: Oak Sung vs. Tigress

Everyone in the entire valley gathered around to watch Oak Sung spar with Master Tigress and it was one of the most surprising and most unexpected sparring matches Oak Sung has done, but they have every ounce of confidence that Oak will go above and beyond and his skills never cease to disappoint everyone and that he gets to spar with one member of the Furious Five...that's added to the frenzy and excitement.

Oak Sung has got quite a few tricks up his sleeve and when he spars, he pretty much knows he meant business to teach some stone-faced, hardcore, hard to defeat kung-fu master that despite his old age, he can still kick butt like he's a new pro. He takes a couple of deep breaths and does a short meditation and some tai chi before each sparring round and drinks some green tea to keep himself energtic, strong and it helps to do some exercises to keep his muscular abs even more ripped.

Soon after, Oak went over towards the valley where he sees the entire crowd coming in and he just takes it like it's all nothing and remains down to earth and humble as he can while Tigress is standing there almost patiently waiting for him to show up. Tigress looked on and just couldn't stand this delay and wanted to knock him down just to kick off the sparring match.

"What is taking your grandfather so long?!" Tigress shouted.

Musaki shook his head in ultimate exasperation as she saw Tigress nearly losing her lid and he said, "Whatever happened to good things come to those who wait? Just give my grandfather a second."

"Here I am, everyone." Oak Sung said, suddenly.

Tigress turned around and saw Oak there, standing with his cape on and was ready to make a quick tackle and thought she would take full advantage of that because of his age, but little did she know...Oak Sung has got something that no other kung-fu master has. He faced her and said, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready. Let's see how skilled you really are, unless those glory days are gone." Tigress said, bluntly.

Most of the crowds completely witnessed Tigress calling out Oak Sung in such a blatant way and none of them were putting up with it, but leave it up to Oak Sung to keep it cool and he turned to her and asked, "Is that what you think?"

"You're just an old man. Your skills may have gone and left you." Tigress retorted.

Oak Sung lets out a chuckle and he took off his vest and cape and exposed his muscular body, which completely stunned Tigress to an extent that despite Oak's age, he is absoultely ripped like no one else. Tigress figured it was impossible for someone like Oak to have this type of body and most of the Five and the rest of them were shocked to see this for the first time.

"Lil' Saki...you did not tell me your grandpappy has got muscle." Po said, his jaw dropped.

"Hey, you never asked." Musaki replied.

Tigress twitched her eye at Oak Sung's physique and couldn't believe that an old man would pack on that much muscle and said, "That's impossible! How can an old person like you have that kind of muscles that's suited for anyone who's young and able?"

Oak Sung lets those biting comments slide and he shook them off like it's nothing and he responded, "Plenty exercise. You'd be very surprised at how I stay in shape."

The Hazards were a little amazed at how much muscles he's got and it totally shocked Ryo the most and said, "Remind me to never make fun of any old people ever again."

"I wouldn't be too sure for you to keep that promise." Skyler stated.

Oak Sung clears his throat and he said, "Now...are you going to discuss my muscles or are we going to fight?"

Tigress completely remained focused and wanted to break Oak Sung so hard that it'll make him break a hip and she got on her basic stance straight and began leaping towards Oak to punch him down, but little did she know...he's got other plans.

Oak completely went forward and gave Tigress a huge, fat punch that nearly sent her out of the ring and landed straight towards the ground hard. The Five, the Hazards and some of Musaki's friends gasped in shock at the big punch Oak brought in. None of them saw it coming and it received a big shock and it made them realize that there's more to Oak Sung than he thought and is not your normal former kung-fu master.

"Whoa." Po said, in a hoarse tone.

"Saki...your grandpa...made a big punch." Takami said, in shock.

Tigress quickly got up and did not expect this to come out of an elderly panda and that got her in a complete fury that she may have met her match. She growls and quickly got back to the ring and started beating him down, but Oak grabbed her by the leg and just swung it around and kicked her so high into the ground and when she came down, he went ahead and did humongus backflip and smashed her with the use of his belly.

One look at that move and Po was surprised that Oak got panda style down to a science and he said, "I taught him that."

Tigress would not accept defeat...especially coming from an old man and Oak Sung said, "Surprised?"

Tigress got up and continued on fighting him more and more and the two of them sparred like never before and Oak dodged, dodged and blocked every move Tigress made very effortlessly and leaned backwards if she were to leap and pounce on him and he would get back up without falling on his feet.

"That is still impossible! What kind of kung-fu master are you?" asked Tigress.

Oak cracked his knuckles and took one look at Tigress and replied, "An old school kung-fu master who doesn't follow all the youngsters moves. One that's taught in the Bushido-Akio form."

It made Tigress even more furious than ever and all she wanted to do is just defeat the old man and she went up in the air and gave him such a pummel and as she was falling with her fist directly towards Oak Sung, she was fully confident that she'll smash him. But soon enough...

Oak Sung unveils a supernova trick as he mounds up a green and white power coarsing through his fingers and shoots up an orb that quickly made a swirling rumbling effect and directly imploded towards Tigress as it consumes her down to an electrical color spiral and Tigress was screaming out loud and after that happened, Oak Sung leaped up in the air and does one of the best tricks...

"He's gonna do it." Musaki said.

"Oh, yeah...she's done for." Mako agreed.

Crane placed his wing on the two pandas and asked, "What trick?"

"The Mega-Nova Three Knuckle Assault." Mako and Musaki answered, in unison.

As Oak leaps up in the air and sees Tigress there, he grabbed her by the head and within no time, he laid out three mega punches towards her and the final blowout came when he did a rapid spin towards the ankle and kicked her straight in the jaw and she fell down hard to her defeat. Oak Sung slowly lowers down and lands back on his feet and walks towards her, clicking his tongue three times and said, "Poor child...this is what happens when you try to defeat a Bushido-Akio."

Tigress laid there without any movements and the Five has come to see that for the first time ever...someone has actually managed to defeat Master Tigress in one single sparring match. Mantis hopped towards Oak Sung's shoulder and said, "She lost."

"It's about time she got a taste of her own medicine!" Monkey cheered.

Everyone exploded a massive cheer for Oak Sung as he achieves victory once again and they all chanted his name, yet Oak remained just as modest as ever and down to earth and very appreciative of it.

"That's my grandfather." Musaki replied.

"Our grandfather, you mean." Zeke chimed in.

As everyone else congratulated Oak Sung's epic win, Tigress slowly opened her eyes and grunts heavily as she gets herself up and looked at Viper and asked, "What happened?"

Viper didn't really know how to tell this to Tigress because she knows that she might lose her top if she explains it and she said, "You really don't want to know what I'm saying."

It wasn't long before she hears people chanting Oak Sung's name for an insane victory that she has quickly realized that she got beaten by Oak Sung and that really disturbs her to the brink that she blurted out, "I lost?!"

"Yeah...you got beaten by an old man." Viper answered.

It really set her off in different ways that she was beaten by a retired kung-fu master who still got it and she screamed out, "OAK SUNG!"

She wanted to come and give him a piece of her mind, but Zeke blocked her out of the way and he said, "If you're asking my grandfather for a rematch, it's not happening. He has a very strict 'no rematch' rule."

"No rematch?" asked Tigress.

"Not until he feels like it. That's how my grandfather is." Zeke replied.

With no rematch, Tigress felt like she is on the verge of shaming herself and Shifu for being beaten by a 70-year old panda and couldn't be able to face anyone else again due to being fear of humiliation and Viper slithered over to him and said, "I think you did well."

She walked away from Viper, completely frustrated and embarassed and very bitter towards the fact that Oak Sung beat her hard and all Viper could do is just sigh heavily and said, "She'll get over it."

* * *

Yeah, probably not. Stick around for more awesomeness! BTW, if you haven't check out SpiritualLoneWolf's fic, "A New Beginning", check it out now! It's freaking awesome!


	18. Catching Up With Old Friends

And Musaki catches up with some good friends as Shanghai Secluded Valley! And you won't believe the reaction they'll get when they find out the news!

* * *

Chapter 18: Catching Up with Old Friends

Soon afterwards, Musaki took some time to take a little walk around the Valley along with Zeke and his twin brother was very eager to tag along with his brother and Zeke asked Musaki, "So...can you tell me what brings you by here?"

Musaki figured that Zeke would ask him that question and he wasn't quite sure how he'll take it well, but he took a deep breath and said, "Trust me, Z...you wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"Saki...just tell me." Zeke replied.

Musaki figured that it was time to come out with it and he took another deep breath and responded, "All right...my parents told me that before we were born, they had a cub first."

That literally surprised Zeke after hearing that and he never expected both parents to have a kid before they were born and asked, "Was it a brother or sister?"

"Brother." Musaki answered.

Zeke widened his eyes at this instant reaction that they have an older brother before they were born and Musaki was still really a little stunned by the news and that he couldn't believe he was actually saying it and Musaki said, "I know it's hard to believe to hear, but it's true."

"Saki...that's really cool! I mean, the fact that we have an older brother all this time? Who knew?" asked Zeke, really excitedly.

Musaki was a little confused on how Zeke's reaction, but was relieved at the same time too and he asked, "You cool with this?"

"Uh...yeah! Who wouldn't be?" Zeke said, happily.

Musaki chuckled softly, just really happy that Zeke is approval of this and then Zeke said, "I think grandpa already told about this before you came and even then...I was thrilled. The fact that Okinawa is a great friend to me already and actually him being my big brother...I always knew that there was some sort of connection between me and him."

"Whoa...wait a minute. You know Okinawa?" asked Musaki.

"That's right. He's my mixed martial arts instructor. Pretty good one too." Zeke answered.

And that took Musaki by surprise and he asked, "You take mixed martial arts?"

"Yep. Ever since I lived in Shanghai Secluded Valley, I was already over kung-fu and needed something to continue my interest in martial arts. Then, this MMA thing came in and when I saw it, I actually thought it could be a better use for me. So I went in, took a class and stayed there for almost a year now and it's great." Zeke explained.

"I think I ought to check it out sometime." Musaki said, smiling.

"Yeah, you should." Zeke added.

Just then, they saw his friends there; Liu Shang, Shao and Taji walking by and Zeke greeted them with a wave and they waved back, also surprised that Musaki is here and Shao said, "Hey...I thought I saw double."

Musaki laughs at this and he gives them a high-five and fist bump and a bro hug to go along with it and he said, "How are you guys doing?"

"Couldn't be better." Shao said, smiling.

"Hey, Shao just got himself another tattoo yesterday." Taji said.

Zeke blinked his eyes twice and he asked, "Got inked again? What you got this time, Shao?"

Just then, Shao shows both Musaki and Zeke the latest tattoo he's got across the shoulder where it shows the Dragon Warrior with a cape and holding a staff and Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Man...Po would definitely freak if he sees this."

"No doubt." Shao added.

Liu Shang was definitely the most excited to see Musaki and he said, "How long you staying here?"

"A week. Why?" asked Musaki.

"Liu Shang is turning 15 in a few days. But he doesn't seem to make a big deal about it." Taji replied.

Liu chuckled softly at that response and said, "Hey, I don't want it to be big. Just a simple gathering with family and friends."

"Hey, I know what you mean. We like having our birthdays the same way too." Zeke chimed in.

"Well, happy birthday, Liu." Musaki said, happily.

"Thanks, Saki. So...what brings you by to the Valley?" asked Taji.

As they were all walking, Musaki explained everything to them about that message he received from his parents that they have an older brother before Musaki and Zeke were born and they need to actually meet and they were all surprised to hear that and gave them honorary support and Musaki knows that he'll find Okinawa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuriyuka was busy doing some planting outside of the yard and she didn't notice Po, Takami and Hope walking past them and she turned to them and said, "Hello, boys."

"Hey, Mrs. Bushido-Akio." Hope said, politely.

Kuriyuka chuckled at this response as she raised her straw hat and said, "Just call me Kuri."

"Okay...do you need some help?" asked Takami.

"Sure. Help me pick out some of the vegetables from my garden." Kuriyuka stated.

Takami, Hope and Po did so in the process of picking several vegetables and Po was tempted to eat some of them and Kuriyuka walked towards Po and said, "They look ripe."

"They look a lot different from the markets either me or my dad usually pick at the Valley of Peace." Po added.

"That's because they're almost in season. What's different here is they grow fresh every single day and me and Oak Sung actually harvest them." Kuriyuka added.

"Oak Sung does gardening?" asked Takami, a little confused.

Kuriyuka gave Takami a little glare on questioning that and she asked, "Is that considered a problem?"

Takami quickly replied, "No. Not really."

"You'd be surprised that men do garden and harvest work. They think that it's all women's work, but they're lying. They're always afraid of risk getting their masculinity stripped away if they're caught doing this. But honestly...any boy or man that could make of it has to answer to me." Kuriyuka added.

"Really?" asked Hope.

"Really really. If they participate in gardening with me and help out at times. I know my husband helps out and Zeke helps out too." Kuriyuka stated.

Takami helps out with bringing the seeds to Kuriyuka and Hope assists with watering the plants too and Po places the harvested vegetables in a basket and for the first time, it completely made an interest to do so and Hope said to Takami, "Maybe this could be something we can talk our girlfriends into by joining in."

"Sure, why not?" Takami added.

"So...Kuri, can you tell us about Musaki's older brother?" asked Po.

Kuriyuka sighed at that and she told them, "Well...Sakamoto was definitely thrilled with being a father and Okinawa is always the most sweet, kind-hearted person you'd ever meet as a baby. I still remember the day he was born and it was one of the best times of our lives. It brought Bao-Yi's parents and us more closer together. Ever since Oki was taken in by Azuko, we always felt like a piece of us was missing, but we knew that he'd be in good hands."

"What was the reason behind it?" asked Takami.

"The Mongolian war. That's one moment I really don't wanna bring up." Kuriyuka answered.

"Oh...sorry." Takami added.

Kuriyuka patted Takami's head and she said, "Don't worry about it. When Oak told me that Musaki was coming over to finally meet Okinawa, I was leaping for joy and the best part is that all three brothers will come face to face."

Hope clears his throat and he asked, "Ms. Kuri...how do you and Oak Sung stay together all the time?"

"Well...I'll tell you this; Oak-y has gotten me through the day with his wisdom, optimistic personality, wonderful morals and values, he provides for our family and our Valley, very faithful and the biggest secret to our marriage...he knows how to treat a lady like she's special. That and of course...kung-fu. That's what really keeps our marriage successful with self-defense and appreciating each and every day and be able to live life to the fullest. You only live once, you know." Kuri answered.

That really blows their minds to hear what she mentioned, mainly about kung-fu being a successful part of a marriage and Po said, "I bet he's an awesome husband."

"He is. And I wouldn't trade him for anything else in the world." Kuriyuka added.

* * *

I thought I would add Po, Hope and Takami to meet up with Musaki's grandmother and do some gardening. Kinda strange, I know...but it's the only way I can put in some time for the Hazards. Stay tuned for more!


	19. Starting Fresh Maybe?

And after the sparring round, Tigress gets surprised when he finds out how laid-back and kindhearted Oak Sung is...and easily forgivable.

* * *

Chapter 19: Starting Fresh...Maybe?

Mere hours has passed by and Oak Sung was doing his meditation before sunset and he was definitely in his zen mode, yet at the same time...he was also excited for his grandson for he'll get a chance to meet Okinawa and this is one of those family affair things. It has been a long time since he's seen Okinawa the last time and he hopes that it'll bring the family more closer together and he can barely wait until that day comes.

After his meditation, Oak Sung stretched his entire body out to make sure that none of his bones are broken entirely and got down on all fours to do a little bit of yoga there and some exercising to go along with it all before he comes down for dinner. Just then, he sees Tigress walking her way to the house and it makes sense that he can see everything from standing on the roof of the house and Tigress didn't notice until he saw Oak Sung on the roof and asked, "What are you doing up there?"

"My before sunset routine. I meditate, do a little yoga and exercise every day before sunset." Oak Sung replied.

"From the roof?" asked Tigress, confusedly.

Oak Sung chuckled softly as he got himself down from the roof and onto the ground and replied, "I do those anywhere I want. The roof, my backyard, front yard, my bedroom...the list goes on."

"I see." Tigress added.

Oak nodded in response to that, yet she could see in her eyes that she is still angry about losing the sparring match to him and he asked, "Are you still angry with me?"

"With what? The fact that I was being beaten by an old man? A former kung-fu master?" asked Tigress, almost on the verge of losing it.

Oak wasn't that intimidated or upset that Tigress was still angry at him for that particular match, but he was kinda expecting that to happen. Yet, he's never really one to hold any sorts of grudges towards anyone or anything and he said, "I guess I should've told you before. But...that's all water under the bridge now. I'd like to call a truce."

"A truce? After what you did?" asked Tigress.

"Yes. We can start fresh. Wipe the slate clean." Oak added.

Tigress couldn't quite understand the guy; first...he defeats her in one simple match and the fact that he's actually asking for a peace treaty was confusing to her. But she indeed heard all of this before and could see a similar personality from Musaki, Takami, Po, Max and Hope that they're all so easy to be forgiven and Oak Sung is added to the list and asked, "Why should I?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Oak replied.

"Why is it that everyone is so easy to forgive? Aren't you the least bit offended that I called you out? You should say something rude to me back because you're making me feel guilty." Tigress said.

"I have no intentions of making you feel guilty." Oak stated.

Tigress folded her arms in response to that and she said, "I know you can forgive me, but sometimes...I'm not really used to anyone forgiving me that easily."

"It is not about getting even. I was not raised to get back at anyone. Forgiveness is the best way to let go of everything you've been through. The gods can't forgive you until you forgive yourself." Oak added.

For some reason, all of the words Oak said started to surprise Tigress even further and she realized that despite his age...he's not like any other retired kung-fu master she's known. Oak lets out a smile and said, "I'd better head back inside the house. You're more than welcome to join us for dinner if you like."

As Oak headed back inside, Tigress was completely lost with her thoughts with all of Oak's wisdom and how different it is from Master Shifu's and when you talk about someone like Oak Sung...a person that has retired being a kung-fu master after being in his 30's and he lost one of his kids. She never thought that all of the stuff he's been through never broke his spirit. It bothers her a lot to know that there is a pillar of strength in him and even after all of that, he never complains or show many signs of bitter anger in him. He's always smiling, compassionate and very much likable towards anyone he's around.

'How can someone like him remain so...kindhearted?' Tigress thought.

Later on, the entire family, plus the Five, Hazards, Po and most of Musaki's friends joined in for dinner and as they were talking, Oak Sung told his grandson that he can meet his older brother in a wooded area further from the Valley and Musaki was eager to do so.

Musaki then takes a look at everyone else and he said, "I want all of you guys to come with me tomorrow."

Most of the Five were surprised that Musaki would want them to come along to meet Okinawa face to face and Viper asked, "You want us to come with you?"

"Yeah, of course. That's the reason why you guys wanted to come, right?" asked Musaki.

It did sound like he has a good point there and they really wanted to show some support and show that they're there for Musaki and Monkey said, "I think it's worth a shot."

"Yeah, we're all here for you, buddy." Mantis added.

The rest of them agreed the same way too and it was all he needed to hear and Arizona went on to say, "We've got your back, Saki."

"Always." Kendall agreed.

* * *

We're almost on the verge of meeting Okinawa. Who's looking forward to it?


	20. The Day Has Come

Well...here it is! Musaki is finally ready to meet his older brother for the first time! How will that turn out?

* * *

Chapter 20: The Day Has Come

By the next morning, Musaki was looking at the sun going up and he was anxious beyond anxious because he can't believe that this is really happening; him going to meet his older brother for the first time. He was standing on the front porch of his grandfather's house, bracing himself for what's coming to him soon when they meet. He takes a few deep breaths and feels the calm wind flow through the breeze blowing his fur and it always gave him a sense of relaxing peace.

"Hey, Saki."

Musaki turns around and sees Po standing right behind him and he said, "Hey, Po."

Po walked towards Musaki's side and he could see the anxiety in his eyes and he said, "You nervous?"

"Plenty nervous, Po. I don't know how Okinawa will react when he sees his little brother for the first time. Up until now, I always thought that you could be my older brother and...I still see you as one to me." Musaki answered.

Po blinked his eyes a few times and he knows that there's still a connection between the two of them and the fact that Musaki still cites Po as an older brother means a lot to him and he said, "Lil' Saki...you'll always be my little brother."

"You really mean it?" asked Musaki, a little hopeful.

"Of course. I'll always be there if you need me; even if it's just company or a sparring match. I'm always there." Po said, with a smile.

Musaki smiled at that and he's deeply appreciative of the Dragon Warrior and he said, "Thank you. Just keep Tigress out of the sparring match because you know I'll always win in the end."

"I'll keep that in mind." Po said, with a chuckle.

Soon enough, Kendall, Takami, Ryo, Ligress, Kiba and Layla came out of the house and stuck around for a while until everyone gets ready and it didn't take long until Max followed right behind them along with Kaila, Kovu, Borko, Duke, Bakari, Isaiah, Faith, Hope, Kaizer, Skyler, Logan, Tae Kwan Do and Sage too. Ryo took one look at Sage and said, "If it ain't the street alpha himself."

Kiba sighs in annoyance of the unlimited usage of the label and said, "For real, though?"

Sage didn't take that too lightly and he said, "Why don't you button it? Unless you want me to pee on your face...again."

"Do that and I'll bite your face off." Ryo said, with a warning growl.

Kendall couldn't help but witness this for the first time and he asked Musaki, "Are they always like this?"

"Normally, they'd hate each other's guts. But Sage doesn't just pick on Ryo. He picks on Logan, Max, most of the Five...you know how it is." Musaki answered.

Just then, Sage shifted his focus from Ryo to Layla and made a little bit of a sly look and said, "Hey, baby...what you doing when we get back to the Valley of Peace?"

Takami stepped in front of Sage with a warning growl and said, "You mean...me and Layla? You will not get anywhere near her."

"It's all right though. I'm sure she'll leave you for me if she wants to see my 'package'." Sage said, with a sly smirk.

Takami growls at him in response to that and said, "Not if I plan to kick your package first."

Max was a little confused in perspective and asked, "What's the package?"

Musaki chuckled in response and said, "I'll tell you that in 5 years."

Soon enough, everyone else got out of the house and Oak Sung was looking at the other ones and he asked, "Are you all ready?"

"Yes." everyone responded.

Then, Oak turned to Xing-Fu and asked, "You ready to meet Okinawa?"

Musaki took a huge breath to relieve all this anxiety in him and said, "I'm ready."

* * *

This is it...this is gonna happen! Anyone nervous? I know I am! I'll post more ASAP!


	21. Added Support

We got one more chapter left and because Musaki brought the whole gang with him, he needs a lot more support to meet his older brother for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 21: Added Support

The entire clan set off to where Okinawa and his adopted father lives and for Musaki, it's all filled with excitement, anxiety and above all...extreme curiosity because he really wanted to find out more about himself than he already knew about his relatives before, but this time...it's very huge and deeply introspective, unlike anything he's ever had to deal with before.

On the way there, Oak Sung noticed Liu Shang, Taji, Shao and Shin Hai coming this way and they couldn't help but notice them heading somewhere and they followed him and Oak turned to them and said, "Hello, men. What brings you out here this morning?"

"Well...we saw this huge entourage you got, Oak. So we thought we wanted to see what's all the hubbub." Shin replied.

Soon enough, Shin couldn't help but notice Musaki coming in and he immediately got excited and said, "Saki! If I had known you'd come by the Valley, I would've gotten a reminder first."

Musaki was happy to see Shin as well and he said, "I thought Shao had already told you."

"No, he has not." Shin replied, shifting his glare to Shao.

Shao looked very innocent and just looked up at the sky and Shin could tell that it's a sign that he obvious knew Musaki was there and didn't have the good sense to tell him and Shin said, "Shao..."

"Well...I wanted to tell you he was here, but you were a little busy with work, so I thought I should tell you whenever we get a chance to come to your store." Shao explained.

"Uh-huh." Shin replied, folding his arms and still giving him the eye.

Oak chuckled softly at this and he said, "Well...it is no harm here. We are taking Xing-Fu to see one of his dad's old friends, Azuko."

"Azuko? I haven't seen that guy in a few years now. It's been a very long time since I've seen him. What's he been up to these days, Oak?" asked Shin.

"Well...he's been working a lot and he's been around the Valley for sometime now. We were actually on our way there now so Xing-Fu can meet Okinawa for the first time." Oak answered.

Shin widened his eyes at the sound of the name and he was in shock due to the news and he asked, "You don't mean...?"

"Yep, Sakamoto's firstborn." Oak said.

"Does he know that Okinawa could be...?" asked Shin.

"Very much so."

Musaki rolled his eyes and he cleared his throat and asked, "Why does everyone else know about Okinawa and I'm just now finding out?"

"I've already mentioned to you; your parents were teenagers when they had Okinawa and then they gave him up during the Mongolian war to their friend Azuko, who he raised all these years ago and they had you and Zeke years later when they got married. Your parents wanted to tell you about your older brother when you actually got older, but they never had a chance to because Tai Lung took their lives and now...their spirits told you that you should come face to face with Okinawa." Oak replied.

Soon enough, all of it made perfect understanding and even Liu Shang, Taji and Shao were speechless as to what Oak has just said and Liu asked, "You had an older brother?"

"I asked myself the same question when my parents first told me." Musaki admitted.

"You might need us to come with you, man. We want to meet him too." Shao added.

Tigress was completely getting irritable with this delay and she just said, "Can we just get a move on now?"

Oak was well-aware of Tigress' impatience and he remained calm as he turned to her and said, "Have patience, child. We will make our way soon enough."

With that, they were on their way towards the forest area and Tigress was a little bit surprised by how Oak Sung took it and then she said to herself, "I'm not a child."

"No, but you are starting to act like one." Max added.

Tigress wanted to wring Max's little neck for that little remark he just made and she said, "That's coming from an actual child."

"It's my job." Max stated.

Later on, they walked towards the wooded parts of the Valley and Oak knew the exact spot that's a little further from Shin Hai's house...only 12 miles from there and Shin was a little surprised that he could be living a little closer to Azuko's place and never had any idea about it at first and he said to himself, "If I ever see Azuko's house, I'm gonna pay a little visit in the future."

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep, dad." Shao added.

Shin chuckled and scoffed at what Shao just said and he turned to Shao and said, "There are some I can and can't keep."

As they reached closer and closer, Musaki has never felt so nervous before in his life that this is starting to happen, but excited at the same time as he's gonna meet Okinawa and this is considered a huge deal for him, but doesn't let that get inside his head to know that there's gonna be a good outcome for this.

"You ready for this, Xing-Fu?" asked Oak.

Musaki nodded his head in response and he said, "Yes, grandpa."

"Excellent...because we are here." Oak Sung added.

Everyone took a look at this house that it's where Okinawa and Azuko live and as they set foot on the front part, they were amazed by how secluded yet welcoming it is. Shin was also taken aback by how it looks and he said, "Whoa...how did I not find this place sooner?"

"Xing-Fu...come with me. It's time." Oak added.

Musaki was anxious, but the touch of Po's hand on his shoulder gave him enough confidence to soldier on and just follow Oak to the front door of Azuko's house and as he stood by his grandfather's side, Musaki was more ready than anything.

* * *

One more chapter left! Stay tuned for the awesome conclusion of Part one!


	22. Meeting Okinawa Face to Face

And here's where we wrap up part one! We finally meet Okinawa face to face!

* * *

Chapter 22: Meeting Okinawa Face to Face

As Oak Sung and Musaki stood on the front door of Azuko's house, Oak Sung knocks on the door first and they waited patiently for someone to answer the door and a few seconds went by and they heard someone opening the door and by the minute they looked up, Oak Sung looks up and he sees this grey-white wolf, somewhere in his late 30's or early 40's, wearing a straw hat and some shorts and he said, "May I help you?"

"Hello, Azuko." Oak Sung replied.

Soon enough, the wolf widened his eyes and recognized that face anywhere and he said, "Oak Sung...what a surprise to see you."

Oak chuckled softly at this and he said, "Same as always. How have you been?"

"Doing just fine, thank you. Do you have a minute to come in?" asked Azuko.

"Thank you, but we're just fine. In fact, I came here with a friend of mine that you really should meet." Oak said.

Oak turned to Musaki and suggested him to meet Azuko face to face and as he did so...Musaki clears his throat and said, "Hello there. I'm Musaki."

"Nice to meet you." Azuko said, shaking his hand.

As Musaki shook his hand, he looks at him in the eye and he said, "I've heard a few things about you already from Oak. Says you're a good person and really giving."

"Yes, very much so. Oak hasn't mentioned you before." Azuko added.

Musaki knew that this would be the time to reveal the secret to him and he said, "Well...there's a good reason behind it. Do you know Sakamoto Bushido-Akio?"

Azuko was surprised that Musaki would bring up Sakamoto so suddenly and he knew that they're close friends and he said, "Yes, I knew him. Why do you ask?"

Musaki scratched the back of his head and he replied, "Well...Sakamoto is my...father."

Azuko dropped his jaw after realizing that he's meeting one of Sakamoto's kids for the first time and then Zeke comes in and he said, "And Musaki is also my twin brother and I'm Sakamoto's son too."

"You're really Sakamoto's kids?" asked Azuko, still trying to make sure this isn't a dream.

Oak stepped in to explain this further and told Azuko, "Yes, Xing-Fu and Zeke are Sakamoto's twin sons and they wanted to meet Okinawa, their older brother."

Azuko suddenly remembered taking in Okinawa while the Mongolian war pressed on and he knew how difficult it was for Sakamoto and Bao-Yi to give him up and then meeting boh Musaki and Zeke for the first time when they were babies and it completely blew his mind that they're standing right in front of him in person and it completely solved this puzzle and he said, "Of course...I think Okinawa will be completely surprised."

"Dad?"

Azuko turned around and as the door widens up, both Musaki and Zeke saw this big panda walking in; weighing up to 205 pounds, standing at 6'2, dark blue eyes, 21 years of age, wears some patched-up shorts and has a green-red vest on with the exact same Bushido-Akio sign on his forehead and he said, "What's going on?"

Azuko took a deep breath as to how much he's gonna tell this and he said, "Okinawa...my son...remember the time that you said that you wanted to know who you were and I told you about your birth parents?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Okinawa.

"Well...I'd like you to meet Musaki and Zeke. They're your twin brothers." Azuko replied.

That sent Okinawa in a little bit of a shock after hearing this and he looked at the two of them and then back to his wolf father and asked, "I have younger brothers? From whom?"

"From your mother and your father." Azuko added.

The minute Azuko showed Okinawa the pictures of his birth panda parents and looks at both Musaki and Zeke, Okinawa gasped in shock with the realization that they're related and as Oak Sung came in front of him, he also told Okinawa, "Hello, grandson."

"You mean...we're all related?" asked Okinawa.

"Yes, we are." Oak replied.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! That's the end of part one! Stick around for part two!


End file.
